


breathe in and don't sigh

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet nights and tired limbs make the most striking memories for Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in and don't sigh

It's quiet nights like this that Kuroo treasures the most.

He and Daichi had just gotten out from a late night at work and they had agreed to meet up for dinner. He can tell Daichi had had a bad day at work but he knew not to talk about it unless Daichi himself brought it up.

So they'd taken the train in mutual silence even though Daichi curled up the hem of his suit tightly in his hand and Kuroo was content with resting his head on Daichi's shoulder.

They shuffled together in front of their apartment door, with Daichi digging his hand deep into his pocket for his keys. Kuroo could barely suppress the tired sigh that threatened to spill, and it turned into a sigh of relief when Daichi pulled him by his hand into the bathroom.

Daichi turned to him quietly, slipping his jacket off of stiff shoulders, and carefully unbuttoned his wrinkled shirt. Kuroo exhaled through his nose when Daichi's fingers brushed his neck, making Daichi look at him. He shrugged.

Neither of them really felt like talking so he took his turn in undressing Daichi, grunting for Daichi to lift his arms and taking his shirt off. They both slipped out of their trousers that fell to their ankles and gratefully sank in the warm water.

Daichi leaned his back on Kuroo and he wrapped his arms around Daichi's chest. After this, he thought, I'm just going to wrap myself around you. He kissed the back of Daichi's head and closed his eyes.

It's all just a few minutes of comfortable silence in the otherwise warm bathroom, and it isn't until Kuroo feels Daichi get up and kiss the top of his head that he opens his eyes. They take another few minutes drying themselves and brushing their teeth together.

It's quiet nights like this that Kuroo remembers the most.

Everything about their relationship boiled down to simplicity and that's what made it special, he thinks. They could share quiet nights like this, taking care of each other in the most subtle of ways and they'd both be content with it. 

He follows Daichi to their bedroom and tonight, they navigate their room in darkness. He feels more than he hears Daichi slip under the covers and only by the light through their window that he watches Daichi rest his head on his pillow, and this is the highlight of Kuroo's day.

Daichi turns to him, and kisses his eyelids, his nose, and his lips, and breathes out a quick, "Good night."

He smiles and he knows Daichi sees it before his eyes shut and his breathing evens out. His jaw slackens and his mouth opens up a little, and Kuroo thinks it's adorable how utterly relaxed he looks like this. 

Kuroo is happy like this. He could be so exhilirated at every single thing that makes up his relationship with Daichi but he doesn't even ask for anything extravagant. With Daichi, he can relax and be his playful self, but at the end of the day, there is just stability and calmness. 

He presses his nose to the side of Daichi's face, kisses his jaw, and closes his eyes.


End file.
